Run
by Autumn Luna-Dancer
Summary: mostly dribbel for the first few chapters, DLeon aka slash aka yaoi. I've went back and spell checked it. Gramer still sucks.
1. Run

He ran. It used to be because he loved to.  
But now it WAS TO escape his demons. Now he ran when he got home from work.  
He ran.  
If there was an especially brutal crime scene,  
He ran.  
If a suspect was killed, He ran.  
And when the nightmares came,  
He ran.  
He used to dream of running forever never stopping for anything. Now he DREAMED of all the VICTIMS he COULD never save. Now he ran till the sun came up or he PASSED out from sheer exhaustion. Whichever came first. 


	2. Pefect

Perfect. Leon looked out the window longingly.

98 Fahrenheit, low humidity, and almost no wind. I could just slip out.  
Get in my car, drive to the park. He could alredy feel the steady pounding. His feet matching his heart beat for beat. His blood pounding. sweat dripping- WAM!

"Hey, Leon, these papers won't file themselves"  
He sighed. Maybe tomorrow. 


	3. D

this chapter is detacated to hanyoulover to my one and only revewer.

D taped his lips thohtfully. His detective seemed, more agetated than usually. He almost seemed restless like a caged lion.  
He had also been leving Chris with him more than usaual also he hadn't accused him of a crime ones all week. The animals didn't care that Chris was around more they liked it. he sighed for onces he didn't know what to do. 


	4. Lassy Hunter

This chapter is deticated to DivertimentoLamenting Foxand kakuro because ther just so nice

chapter 4 Lassy Hunter

"Give it up leon. Thers nothing you can do." the chief said as he put a hand on leons shoulder. Leon shrugs it off.  
"HE KILLED HER! You know it, I know it, Hell all of friend LA knows it!" He yelled. The chef sighed.  
"Yes he killed his wife, but we have no hard evidence agent him. We have no wepon, She was killed in their bed room so any finger prints fond can't really be used agents him. He has a rock sold alibi and about 5 credible witnesses. theirs nothing we can do." leon slamed the door as he walked out.  
"DAMN IT!" he yelled as he got into his car. As he drove home he thoht about his latest case. Lassy hunter, 28. wife of nelson hunter 5months pregnant to twins. brutally murdered in her own bed. Multiple wonds to the head from a blunt object. She had been asleep. he barely registered that he had gotten home. Getting out of his car he left his sweat shirt and locked the doors. 'D can watch criss for the night.' he thoht as he started to run. 


	5. Bleeding feet

Chapter 5 Bleeding Leon was getting a lot of strange looks. It wasn't because he was running there were already lots of joggers out already.  
It wasn't because he had no shirt Hell it was mid-august. He was getting some nice look overs from some women because he wasn't. Most likely it was because he had no shoes on. Yep that's right no shoes. His feet had gone numb after a hr or so of running so he had taken them off about 1:30am. It wasn't so much that he had no shoes it was probably because his feet war bleeding. They had started around an hr ago. But Leon didn't care that people were staring or that he was injured. No it was because he didn't feel it. Shit he was bleeding. Why can't I feel it? My feet are bleeding! Why can't I feel it? I ran over glass! Why can't I feel it? I have glass and gravel and god only knows what kind of bacteria! Why can't I feel it? My feet shooed hurt! I shoed am in pane! On my way to a doctor or hospital! Why can't I feel it? That mantra kept repeating over and over in his head. He was still running not paying attention to realize where he was going. I he had he would have known he had just reached china town.

Okay this is slightly demented but I'm working on a Saw fanfic. It'll be a few chapteers long. 


	6. New Shoes or Upated Finaly

Chapter Six: New Shoes

Leon blinked in surprise. 'Now how did he get here?' he thought.

Right in front of him was D shop. 'Well,' Leon thought 'they do say a wondered animal usually hides in its lare.' and as he spent more time here than at his real home I guess he could call it his lare. Looking at his feet he winced.

'Shit D will definite notes this.' looking around he spotted a clothing store and ran in hoping to find some cheap sneakers and a dry shirt.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he walked into the Small shop. "But do you have any shoes I could buy?"

"Hello valued costumer how can I of as-WHAT HARPED TO YOUR FEET!!" the small chines man yelled

"Oh yeah about that ya see my car broke down outside of town and for some reason my cell phone won't work so I decided to hove it to the nearest gas station but I had been waring flip flops so after walking a Little while they kinda fell apart but when I got to the gas station they wouldn't let me in with no shoes so I've been looking for a place to buy some shoes and a dry shirt but I just realized I left my wallet in my car so I can't pay you so I'll just leave." He lied quickly turning around to leave and face D no mater the consciences when.

"Waite I cannot in good consensus let you litel in that condition. Here." the Little man said pulling a pare of slip on shoes out of no ware.

"Ummmmmm... Thanks!" Leon quickly said slipping the shoes on over his battered and bloody feet. Leaving the Small shop never noticing it disappear behind him.

Yeah Short and bad just like me!! anyway if any one is still reading this hear is an update(Finlay)


End file.
